The Sacrifice of Love
by BS Matthew
Summary: How far will Belldandy go, To what extent will she stray from the light, in order to save her beloved Keichii?
1. The Average Day

"Keichii-San! Breakfast is ready!" Called out Belldandy from the Kitchen of the temple that Belldandy and Keichii shared, along with Belldandy's siblings, Urd the half sister, daughter of Hild, the ruler of hell, and Skuld, a young goddess training to become a first class goddess like Belldandy one day. 

Keichii came in from his room, a sleepy face and messy hair, dressed in his usual white shirt, as always. As always, the smiling face of the first class goddess, Belldandy, made his face turn to a smile. No matter the troubles each day brought, her smile always helped him to persevere.

Keichii sat down, immediatly complimenting the scent of the delicious feast Belldandy prepared, and as usual Belldandy merely sat to the side of the table and watched him start in, with enjoyment litteraed across his face as he ate. This day was like every other it seemed.

Keichii and Belldandy left for the university, Urd stayed behind to work on yet another potion, most likely to 'help' Keichii along with his relationship with Belldandy. Skuld was forced to stay behind as she was everyday, her age and appearance not allowing her to attend the university as Belldandy did. 

Going through lectures again, Keichii enjoyed every moment. But the lectures weren't the rays of sunlight shining down on his normally unlucky and boring life, it was the goddess with pure white wings by his side that made every day this perfect. While on the surface, Belldandy appeared to be too good to be true even, it was most definatly a secret, her goddess abilities, and status.

At the end of their shift at a local convienance store, Belldandy and Keichii were about to head back home, to the temple left to them by a monk whom through his own conclusions had granted them, whilst he trained vigorously to become as heavenly as the goddess, Belldandy, herself. 

Urd called the store, and brought Belldandy back to the temple, via the instant transportation of a mirror to aid in curing Skuld, whom in an attempt to thwart Urd's medicine, had infected herself with a fairly harmless virus. Keichii promised he'd be home shortly, as Belldandy faded into the mirror. Her smile would be his last memory, as on his way home he was racing down the empty highway, and on a sharp curve the brakes failed completely. 

In that instance, Belldandy's face appeared infront of him, her smile reminding him of all of the things in his life he'd miss. Through the side railing and over the cliff, Keichii fell down several cliffs. Belldandy appeared from a side mirror of the motorcycle as it flew straight down into the water. Yet again, Keichii was saved by Belldandy. She immediatly brought him to the side of the street and began curing him, as he had some harsh damage from the rocky cliffs he had been bouncing off of, like a rubber ball bouncing down a spiral staircase.

Though to Belldandy's surprise, and horror. Keichii's wounds could be healed, but he wouldn't awake. She could feel the life draining out of him, so she immediatly brought him home, in hopes that Urd could figure something out. But Urd could offer nothing. By time midnight struck, Keichii's body was completely healed, and working in perfect order. There was no reason what so ever, why Keichii should be so lifeless. 

Urd's medicine, and Belldandy's healing had merely prolonged his life in this comatose state. But, how long could they keep him alive, and would it matter if he would never wake up? 


	2. A Human in Heaven

Come moring, When Keichii was as stable as he was getting it seemed, Belldandy could no longer wait around, while Keichii slowly died right in front of her. Belldandy packed Keichii up as soon as the dawn came, and in a flash of light she and Keichii crossed through a mirror and into heaven. Violating the law of heaven, for never before had a mortal ever came to heaven.

Belldandy showed up at the entrance to the almighty's chamber. Peorth, and Lind were both there and shocked to see Keichii, not only in heaven, but they could both sense his fading life. While they came over to help, Belldandy wanted nothing more than to speak to the almighty himself, God. In hopes of saving her beloved Keichii.

Meanwhile, Urd and Skuld awoke to find Belldandy gone, but thanks to Belldandy's violation of the rules, all gates in and out of heaven had been terminated, as if Yggdrasil was prepared for humans to attempt to invade and claim Heaven's power as their own. The greed in humanity was unwilling to reason sometimes, so the possibility wasn't impossible.

Skuld discovered the gates closed the hard way as she attempted to jump into a tub filled with ice cold water, since the temperature really didn't matter for a gate, under normal circumstances. Urd watched and waited, until Skuld had attempted to cross over, to inform her. "The gates are sealed, Yggdrasil protection program for heaven. Besides, we couldn't stop, nor help Belldandy right now. She's so determined to save Keichii, she doesn't seem to recall that all life ends inevitably. At least if she does, she sees it much farther away than sometimes it really is." Said Urd, though her normally smug attitude had turned into a depressed appearance. She'd grown as fond of Keichii as anyone, seeing him as not only friend, but like a little brother to her. Skuld, despite her numerous attempts at seperating Belldandy and Keichii was more worried about Keichii for once, than Belldandy's violation of the rules. A tightly kept secret, that even Skuld had grown fond of the awkward young bike mechanic. 

Back in heaven, Peorth and Lind attempted to calm the distraught young goddess in hopes of making her come to her senses, but no such thing was possible, with Keichii in such a state. The almighty granted her a meeting, in hopes of her coming to terms with Keichii's approaching death. 

As Belldandy entered, she refused to leave Keichii outside or anything, bringing him with her suspending on air through Belldandy's will. The almighty spoke in a deep and wise voice. "Belldandy, I am sure you came here in hopes that we could in fact save him. But surely you haven't forgotten, all mortal life is limited. We can save them countless times, it doesn't mean we can stop the cycle of rebirth on earth. Mortals inevitably die, some sooner than others. You must accept this fact, and accept his death. There is no changing it." But Belldandy responded. "Father, surely there is something that can be done! Keichii's going to... I have to do something!" She was in tears at this point, though undoubtedly she was running low, as through the night she watched Keichii in hopes of him awakening to be fine, she hardly even noticed she was so focused, but she had been crying the entire time. 

The almighty assured her that there was nother that could be done, and excused her from his chamber and from heaven, sending her and Keichii back to earth, to their home they once shared so happily. Belldandy sat next to Keichii, still crying but yet wouldn't leave, wouldn't sleep, would do nothing but continue to preserve Keichii's life, for as long as she could, keeping hope that he would awaken once again. 

Skuld tried to enter to comfort her sister, but Urd stopped her. "Belldandy can't be comforted right now, it's best just to let them be alone. I'm sure that Keichii, even in this state, is reminding Belldandy of all the happiest moments they've shared together. That alone is the only thing that can bring any comfort right now." Said Urd, Skuld looked like she wanted to defy her older half sister, but nodded and looked depressed herself. 

Skuld and Urd retired from the outside of the door, to give the couple some privacy. Belldandy had been so absorbed in Keichii she hadn't even sensed them near, let alone heard them talking. She sat beside Keichii, with his head rested on her lap and his hand in hers, hold firmly the lifeless hand of Keichii, his heart barely beating by now, as Belldandy's magic ran low. It wasn't more than a few hours later, Belldandy passed out beside Keichii. 


	3. The Beginning of Sacrifice

CHAPTER THREE – The Beginning of Sacrifice

Belldandy awoke to a bright morning light, to Keichii's smiling face, his awkward voice ever so pleasantly saying her name. "Belldandy." Said Keichii with his all too lovingly manner, and Belldandy leaped to her feet swiftly, and sprinted forward towards Keichii, her feet carrying her as swiftly as possible, however, as cruelly as possible, Keichii never seemed to get any closer. She ran with all of her strength to reach him, but she wasn't getting any closer. In fact, Keichii was moving further away, as if he was being pulled from her grasp, pulled from her reach. Belldandy continued to run, tears forming in her eyes in frustration, rather than the previous excitement and joy that they had been arising from.

Belldandy's worn heart was being strained by the passing moments, only to be forced to withstand another great force, as a collection of figures eclipsed in shadows begins to consume Keichii. The omnipresent father, the robotic obsessed younger sister, the mischief making half sister, the seductive rival, and the battle-hardened friend. God, Skuld, Urd, Peorth, Lind, all of them were taking Keichii away from her it appeared. Belldandy's normally so heavenly voice in panic as she called out for her beloved mechanic. "Keichii-San!"

_**#**_

Belldandy awoke once again, a cold sweat layered over her flawless skin, her eyes quivered and already swelled up, tears threatening to overflow, her chest rising and falling with a pace rivaling the cylinders on Keichii's motorcycle, before it's wreck of course. She immediately turned to see Keichii, still as deathly ill and yet physically in peak condition, like a waxed and detailed motorcycle with a shot engine. '_If Heaven is unable to help Keichii-San, if Heaven is taking Keichii-San, then there is only one remaining option... Hild..'_ Thought Belldandy silently, as she brought Keichii up into the air and decided to make one more final desperate attempt at reviving the young boy, even at a price...

_**#**_

"Hild..." Said Belldandy in the midst of darkness all around, Urd's mother's presence only adding to the darkness that seemed to spawn from every corner. "Ah, Belldandy, What brings one like you to my doorsteps?" Asked Hild with a devilish smirk across her lips, her piercing violet eyes like knives, cutting through whatever faces you may put on, looking down into the depths of your soul, looking at the truth beneath the masks.

"Hild, I've come to request your help. Keichii is... He is... Keichii-San won't wake up." Said Belldandy, having the most trouble to bring herself to even mention Keichii's situation, not out of concern for coming to Hild, but as if not saying it, would make Keichii's not on the verge of death. "Please, Hild. Please, you must save him. No one else can do anything, No one else will do anything. Please, Save Keichii-San!" Exclaimed Belldandy, who was barely managing to keep herself together, the girl was stronger than most could be in any situation, always having faith that the problems can be resolved, however Keichii was Belldandy's weakness. When Keichii was involved, it was like it bypassed all of the hope and the light inside of her, and struck her heart without fail. The concept of losing Keichii, the concept of being without him, there was nothing that could harm the goddess half as bad as this. But perhaps... that was the idea...

Hild's smirk only hardened, becoming even more of a stationary fixture on the queen of demon's face, as Belldandy's foundation continued to wither away in suspense, in concern for her beloved's well being. "There is nothing I can do. However, I could tell you something you could do. It's really quite simple." Said Hild, being intentionally lax about the suggestion, as if it was so very simple, no matter what the consequences may very well be. "Please, tell me!" Called out Belldandy desperately. Hild flat out grinned this time, as she sat up from her self-proclaimed empire. "As you wish, Belldandy. If you're certain, follow me..." Said Hild ominously, as she began to lead the way. Belldandy bringing Keichii along with the help of the spirits of wind at her will. _'Keichii-San... Please, hang on.. Just a little longer...'_ Thought Belldandy, unsure of whether to be excited at Keichii's potential resurrection, or concerned with whether Keichii would last long enough to try it. Hild lead the way through the darkness, the walk was long, eventually coming to an alter, with two platforms.

After a few moments, Hild had explained the rather simple means of doing it, placing Keichii on one side of the alter, then sending Belldandy to the other. Belldandy stared worriedly at the lifeless Keichii across the alter. Hild glanced over at Belldandy with the same devilish smirk, before speaking in an inaudible voice, so quickly, so complex, that human ears couldn't decipher. Her violet piercing eyes piercing into Belldandy once again, the reflection of her eyes displaying it as darkness engulfed Belldandy completely on the platform, Belldandy looking around in panic, not about her own safety, but about Keichii. Her form spiraling around, as the mark on her forehead began to glow a light violet glow, slowly increasing in intensity, Belldandy could feel the darkness pulling part of her out of herself. As if she was being ripped in half, the more intense the light, the more painful it became. The heavenly goddess screamed out in pain, as the dark light engulfed her and shot out from the darkness, and collided into Keichii's lifeless form. The darkness and light dissipating slowly, revealing Belldandy and Keichii slowly.

Belldandy weakly attempted to lift herself up, as she stared down at her hands, barely able to lift herself up. As soon as her mind settled from the disorientation, she, with all of her remaining strength, she stumbled from the platform, around the alter, and over towards the mechanic. "K-Keichii-San!" Yelled Belldandy, as she ran over to the body of Keichii, kneeling down beside him, already she could feel it. His heart was beating, his pulse was strong, he would live. She mumbled his name in bliss, as her eyes welled up with joy. "Belldandy, you should head back, you'll both need some rest. After all, it's not too often a goddess gives up her immortality, becomes human..." Said Hild, who's words barely registered before Belldandy was unconscious again.


	4. A Normal Life?

CHAPTER FOUR – A Normal Life...?

Belldandy yawned a bit, as she got up, feeling sleepy still, which was strange. Usually the woman woke up without anything inhibiting her, but now she felt as though she was weak. However, her strength returned, as she opened her clouded eyes and seeing Keichii. Part of her was scared it was another dream, but as she leaped forward and tackled the mechanic to the ground in a loving embrace, it was obvious. This was real.

Keichii let out a small groan as he fell to the ground with the goddess on top of him, but no sooner than the groan ended, he blushed and looked like he would faint at any moment, not because of illness or pain, but purely out of embarrassment, but he still managed to nervously put his arms around her. "B-Belldandy..." Weakly whispered Keichii, while Belldandy said lowly. "Keichii-San is alive. I'm so glad." Keichii smiled, still embarrassed, but gave into the moment, enjoying it, if only it'd last forever. "Keichii, I'm impressed. Nearly dying made you a lot bolder." Said Urd, knowing exactly what to say to make sure that whatever was happening, Keichii felt like a lecherous pervert for it. Keichii immediately launched backwards from the hug, his heart pounding, and his expression in shock. As if he had just been caught molesting the goddess.

However, Urd and Skuld both were shocked themselves, as Belldandy turned to them with a happy smile. Belldandy looked curiously at the expressions, as Urd finally managed to speak again. "B-Belldandy? W-What hap-happened to you?" Asked Urd, while Skuld pointed towards a mirror on the wall, one of Belldandy's previous gates. Belldandy's eyes moved over to the mirror, to look at herself, to which she was no longer the first-class goddess she had come here as, instead she not only didn't have the marks of a goddess, but no marks at all. Her cheeks and her forehead we're both clear of any markings, demon or goddess, she was human. "I remember now. So, that was the cost." Said Belldandy, though her smile didn't fade. Sure, she was undoubtedly concerned about the lack of powers, but on the other hand. Keichii was alive, and with them gone, they could live a normal, happy life together. No more otherworldly problems, right?

#

Keichii was concerned with Belldandy's lack of power, but the way she acted about it did have some reassuring qualities, making Keichii believe that it was alright, that she would be fine without them. However, even if Keichii was convinced on one part, another part remembered the last time she was left without powers. How much, whether she said it or not, she had missed them.

Hearing Belldandy tell the others about what happened, Keichii of course felt responsible. On top of that, it was a fair assumption that Skuld would blame Keichii, Urd to somewhat. But Urd would most likely understand better, probably just push Keichii on to take care of Belldandy now that Belldandy was human. However, Skuld would undoubtedly lock herself in her room, dive into the construction of a machine capable of retrieving the life force that was transferred to Keichii, and returning it to Belldandy. However, much to Skuld's dismay, she couldn't satisfy herself with a machine capable of that, somehow she had to make one that would perform that function without taking Keichii's life along the way. Knowing Belldandy wouldn't be happy even with her powers back, if it meant losing Keichii to gain them.

Belldandy was cooking breakfast as usual, making her usual breakfast, consistent of everything that Keichii likes, however while setting the table up for breakfast, she found her own stomach rumbling. Belldandy didn't require food, she didn't eat, she never needed to eat, she slept rather than ate pretty much, however now this unfamiliar feeling had confused her a bit. This only continued as she watched Keichii's mouth water over her delicious cooking. Though, when Keichii caught wind of the rumbles of hunger emitting from the mortal goddess, he did urge her to at least try her own cooking, considering he hadn't seen her ever eat the breakfast or dinner she prepared. Occasionally maybe she'd eat a snow cone or something if they were out and got one, but big meals just weren't her thing obviously.

Belldandy was hesitant about it, but inevitably she did end up eating, if for no other reason than having the irritating sound temporarily silenced. Even though what made cooking fun for her was Keichii's joy about it, she did seem quite pleased as she tasted the food herself. This was evident as the last of the rice balls was reached for by two separate hands, one of the mechanic, Keichii, the other of the mortal goddess, Belldandy. Belldandy politely attempted to give it forward to Keichii, but the good natured Keichii quickly hopped up, rubbed his stomach with a content moan, and dashed off to get read for another day at the university. His intention being to leave Belldandy as the only one remaining with any hunger. It had worked, but Belldandy still gave a few moments of hesitation before taking the rice ball.

#

It wasn't until Belldandy and Keichii were both ready to go, Keichii had gone around to get the motorcycle, and Belldandy came out from. Keichii came around the corner to pick Belldandy up to go, on a bicycle. Belldandy had intended to use her powers to make it easier, however she quickly realized it wasn't happening. So, Keichii ended up, peddling off the seat, while Belldandy was sitting on the seat, having to hold him by the waist, so she wouldn't fall, and he would have a way to balance himself while peddling. The curved roads was almost always up or downhill. So either Keichii was relaxed, enjoying the ride, or was stressing himself to pedal up the hills. By time they arrived at the college campus, Keichii looked to be about how he looked after the day, tired and ready to relax. However, that wasn't the case, instead the day had only began.

Belldandy had always been less reliant on her powers outside of the house, in fact the day went by rather smoothly, though Keichii did end up biking them to their work, the shift at the convenience store. However, Belldandy did have to have Keichii show her how to use the microwave to heat up the meals, rather than her rather quick chant to warm it up like before.

On the way back, Keichii attempted to send Belldandy back to the house on the bike, while he fetched the remnants of his wreckage of a motorcycle. Belldandy refused to leave him there, perhaps out of fear for what happened to him before, or perhaps about simply leaving him alone. It took only one time where she wasn't there to neither lose the young mechanic. So they both climbed down the cliff, carefully. Belldandy was excessively concerned with Keichii's well being, however Keichii was focused on her, mainly because with her powers, it was unlikely she spent much time climbing. Keichii landed near the resting place of the machine parts that was once a motorcycle. Thankfully, the basic frame of the motorcycle was still intact, the wheels were mainly intact, though some dents and bends which would make the motorcycle difficult to push, however it was at least capable of being rolled, rather than dragged. After gathering the pieces they could find, mostly the major portions of the motorcycle, and the side car, the couple walked the wreck around the steep mountain side, until the road ran along the bottom of the mountain side.

After a long walk through the mountain pathways, they got home, only to have Belldandy remind him then that the bicycle was back there, and he nearly fell over out of a combination of frustration and exhaustion. Keichii attempted to go back himself, however the mortal goddess insisted to go with him. The concept of losing him had brought forth the reality that the time they had together wasn't definite. In fact.. it should have ended already.

Yet another walk together, only this one was much more pleasant. Without the motorcycle being in front of them, with just them. Belldandy's thoughts were more human than normal, not because of her new experience in a human body, but because of her realization that Keichii was really human. She had never before been in the slightest unsatisfied with their life together, but now, she was content, however there was more to a human life. There was more she wanted to experience with Keichii. With Keichii, together with him, she had experienced warm embraces, affectionate kisses, holding hands, and a common knowledge of their feelings for one another, even if Keichii had trouble saying it.

As Keichii and Belldandy walked, Belldandy, who was normally content with just being with one another, decided that perhaps Keichii would gain more courage with her, if he was felt to believe that he wouldn't be crossing a boundary. So Belldandy decided to act this time, her hand slipping from her side over into his loose hand. A small grip from her hand, and Keichii was shot right back into nervousness and embarrassment. However, he did respond, his hand did hold hers in return. It was surprising, but Belldandy even found herself blushing, though perhaps it's more because it was so rare for them to share romantic moments together. It was known but not shown, aware but not visible. It wasn't much, but it was a beginning, and more so, it felt nice. Keichii and Belldandy shared a nice walk together. The minor intimacy was further improved by the bike ride back, as Belldandy held closer, and in doing so had Keichii sitting on her lap somewhat. _'I do miss my magic, but I believe I will enjoy being human, with Keichii. The limited time makes all experiences all the more special and precious.'_ Thought Belldandy as they rode back.


End file.
